


love that keeps me waiting

by afrocurl



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik craves something that he only Charles Xavier, Dominant for Hire, can provide. If only that service didn't come with so many complications.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love that keeps me waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "telephone" challenge at fan-flashworks plus Porn Battle XV for the following prompts: service, mental, control, clever, submission, metal, orgasm control, punishment, safe, kisses, and also for [this](http://trobador.tumblr.com/post/74818475540/issabella-erik-is-trying-to-look-like-he-is-in) prompt on tumblr.

The office is as austere as any other Charles has been in, but that’s for a very specific reason. He’s only just set up the office and it looks as though he will conduct _no_ business here. Well, that’s partially true, Charles muses. He’s never actually going to be out of the office for business, and he’s not going to host any clients, for the simple reason that his business is not in the physical world, but the psychic domain.

As if on cue, the phone on the mahogany desk rings, and Charles walks over to carefully picks it up. “Xavier Services. How can I be of service today?” he says, though the repetition might have to go sooner rather than later.

“This is actually the switchboard from the Capital, but I’ll connect you now, sir,” a female voice answers. It catches Charles’ attention that he is not being called directly by whomever wants his services, but after a moment he realizes that that makes much more sense. He waits as the line goes silent, and then he hears a tentative, “Xavier Services?” as if the speaker is nervous about calling.

“Yes, this is Xavier Services. How can I be of service today, sir?” His control and skills as a telepathic, long-distance Dominant-For-Hire are known throughout town, but he has had few calls from the Capital.

“This is PM Lehnsherr. I was calling to see if we could start an arrangement.” Charles suppresses a gasp. Everyone in Genosha - probably the world - knows of Prime Minister Erik Lehnsherr and his discipline in running the country. But all of that control comes at a cost. Charles thinks about the last public photo of the man, his chin too high and his arms too stiff as he held onto a chair. This explains everything.

“Of course we can work something out, Prime Minister. What did you have in mind?”

-

They disconnect the phone five minutes before any and every session. He, Raven and Angel worked that out as soon as they started the business, if only to keep Charles’ attentions where they are required. He sits in his chair - taller than would be necessary for any sort of business like his - but a necessity all the same. He settles into himself there, wiggling his hips so that he feels comfortable before Lehnsherr’s first session. It’s Friday night and Lehnsherr had said over the phone that he felt frayed and nervous; the current negotiations with what remained of the Europe Union, to bring more mutants to the island, had worn on for days, contentious and rife with hostilities on all sides.

Not for the first time, Charles wonders how so many people think that Lehnsherr is as dominant as he is. In truth, Charles heard Lehnsherr’s control slip on the phone; what the man needs is time to let go of everything else around him. To leave the trappings of political life and just be.

Charles is more than capable of helping him do that.

The clock in the room clicks over to eight o’clock, and Charles scans the city for Lehnsherr’s mental signature. It flares like a beacon. Charles sends just a tiny thread into Lehnsherr’s mind.

_Ready to begin?_

In reply, Lehnsherr sends a buzz of nervous energy and a small smile. His mental image of himself is hardly different that what Charles had imagined lay beneath the colorful uniform; sleek lines and well-formed muscle over strong bones; and all of Lehnsherr lies bare now, safe on his bed in the privacy of his home.

 _I want you on your back,_ Charles says as he feels around Lehnsherr’s mind to get a picture of the man’s room. It’s almost ceiling to floor metal - fitting for his mutation - but also rather impersonal. _Now, relax,_ he adds, before he starts to filter through Lehnsherr’s brain, looking for the right place to start.

Lehnsherr’s breathing starts to hitch as soon as Charles sends the sensations of kissing his way down Lehnsherr’s chest before returning to his long neck, exposed as it is. It’s a wonderful feeling to watch someone let go and be taken - manhandled - in such a way. Lehnsherr’s mind fills with warm thoughts as Charles mentally kisses and caresses. _Good, Erik. Very good. But what else did you need today?_

The question, asked as always, is more about setting their boundaries than maintaining dominance and submission. But, unlike some Dominants, Charles knows that he is only as good as what his submissive asks for.

_To be held down. To not come until you tell me to._

As far as scenes go, it’s mundane, but Charles knows that Lehnsherr rarely lets go and so asking this is asking more than enough.

 _As you like. Put your arms above your head and keep them there._ While his brain is working Lehnsherr’s body over with the feeling of being kissed, Charles adds the feeling of cuffs locking around wrists.

_Now that we’ve started, how should we proceed? What’s hidden buried in your drawers, Mr. Prime Minister?_

That gets a low moan from Lehnsherr and a strangled, “metal toys” in reply.

 _Excellent then. Why don’t you bring out your favorite and we’ll keep going. Powers only,_ he adds because Lehnsherr wants to be kept still.

Within Lehnsherr’s mind, Charles feels the man open the bottom drawer of his nightstand; he brings out both a metal tube of lubricant and a large - even by Charles’ standards - dildo.

 _A size queen, I see,_ Charles purrs as he works Lehnsherr’s body to turn him on.

 _It makes me feel safe,_ Lehnsherr replies, though the words are mentally hitching and catching on his breath.

 _That’s more than important,_ Charles adds before he takes the added step of controlling Lehnsherr’s mutation. He pops the top of the lube and pours some on the dildo before he says, _Let’s make sure we’re ready_. He adds some lube to Lehnsherr’s hand and moves that hand towards Lehnsherr’s lower body. Lehnsherr’s movements still for a minute. _Do you want that control, Mr. Prime Minister?_

Charles feels more than he hears a no, and so he continues as before, pressing Lehnsherr’s slick fingers against his hole, starting to push in. As part of their feedback loop, Charles knows that Lehnsherr prepped himself before, but he makes no sign of protest as he goes from one to two to three fingers quickly.

Lehnsherr pants and bucks his hips to get more friction, and so Charles slowly moves his hand away and says, _Now we’ll have some fun. Do you want to start or shall I?_

 _You, please,_ Lehnsherr says before Charles does just that and starts to inch the dildo into Lehnsherr.

Maddeningly, Charles continues his slow intrusion, obeying Lehnsherr’s non-verbal urgency - wanting more, faster - while his vocal responses descend into incoherent babbling.

 _Call me Erik,_ Lehnsherr manages says after a while. _I feel your mind saying Lehnsherr and Prime Minister. Not here. Not now._

Charles complies and gets back to the matter at hand - controlling Erik’s body until he’s nearly over the edge before drawing him back. It won’t take more than a few rounds of this before Erik’s demanding to come.

-

Charles is exhausted by the end of their session, though he did nothing but mentally bring Erik off after an hour of careful and slow teasing with that dildo. As soon as Charles allows Erik to come, Charles feels just how euphoric the entire process is for the other man. Charles’ mind wraps around all of his memories, seeing just how few orgasms Erik has had in the last year.

That makes Charles more than a little sad, because there is no doubt that Erik is attractive and very single. But, as Charles physically allows himself some of the relief he gave to Erik, he thinks of all the demands that make it impossible for more than what they just shared.

More the pity for Erik. Just thinking of having Erik’s mind again and again - and allowing him to be as he truly is - is enough for Charles to lose his own control and come with a jolt across his pressed trousers and soft sweater.

-

As a Dominant for hire, Charles finds himself rather busy among the elites of Genosha, but after only one session with Erik, he reconsiders the idea of seeing so many people in favor of focusing on one only. That’s not to say that Charles wants to follow the Prime Minister around to State dinners and such, but he wants to provide and give Erik some measure of freedom denied by his position. The way that their session’s afterglow clung to Erik’s mind - for days - tells Charles rather more than he wants to admit.

Though, given how they first were introduced, Charles knows that that option for fantasy rather than reality. Erik’s time should be focused on affairs of state, even if that means his libido takes a backseat.

The phone rings to interrupt that train of thought, and Charles slowly says, “Xavier Services. How can I be of service today?”

“It’s Erik. I want to set up another few sessions. If you’re not busy in three weeks.”

“For you, Erik, I’m always free.”

-

 _Stay still today,_ Charles starts, because Erik’s wound tighter than a spring after the elections. Erik’s only just maintained his position, and the threat of just being Member of Parliment Lehnsherr has been enough to make him irritable.

Erik fights back against Charles’ suggestions to be still. _Now what did I say?_ Charles demands.

_Stillness._

_And what is the punishment for disobeying one of my orders, Erik?_ There’s no bite to Charles’ words, but simply knowing that Erik fought back tells him enough about how tonight’s session going to go. Erik’s frustrated, and the only outlet he knows is pain. It seems that that is a Lehnsherr family tradition: Magneto - founder of Genosha - was known to enjoy the suffering of others; and it seems that Erik’s mind has turned that external pain into internal.

 _Lashes,_ is Erik’s careful reply. There’s a measured breath that follows his words, as if the fight in him is slowly dwindling. Erik’s fight is leaving, which only makes Charles provide a mental caress for submitting to Charles’ order.

_That’s right. For now, turn over on your belly. We’ll start there and see how it goes._

Mentally, Charles prepares himself to hear Erik’s mindless pleading as phantom whips strike his back, his buttocks and his thighs.

-

Raven walks in just after Erik’s session is over. Charles knows he looks a wreck. Mentally, taking care of Erik’s pain - excising it - also takes a toll on his own body. His hair is mussed and he feels beads of sweat starting to trickle down from his brow.

“Geez, what did you do to him tonight?” she asks.

“Exactly what he needed.”

“Well, he’s been needing more than I expected,” she replies, as if she’s not aware of how many sessions Erik’s booked for the last five weeks and how many more weeks he’s already booked.

“He’s in need of a serious outlet,” is all Charles says without revealing too much of what he’s really thinking. More and more, Charles sees that Erik is as equally tuned into what Charles does as Charles is. Erik’s mind craves the attention, how he is taken care of at each session.

With the weight of so many on his shoulders, Charles thinks Erik deserves the outlet. But, explaining that to anyone else would reveal too much of the struggles the public needn’t see in their elected leader.

-

 _Hold still,_ Charles commands as Erik’s mind hums in excitement mixed with an unusual nervousness. He thinks that they should be over the nerves of these sessions, but Erik’s mind is filled with it. _Everything okay?_ he asks instead of trying to examine more of Erik’s mental process.

 _Fine._ Defiance tinges Erik’s reply, but Charles leaves it alone as he goes back to ghosting sensations of feather-light kisses all along Erik’s flanks and torso, before sucking an imaginary hickey into his throat.

 _G-d, this,_ Erik says before his mind fills with nonsense, a repeating litany of _more_ , _now_ , _right there_. Charles presses harder and harder to bring Erik this pleasure and just as he works into Erik’s mind the feeling of Charles’ hand against his erection, Erik screams out, “Fuck! I love you.”

Charles stops for a minute. Erik moans in protest, before Charles continues.

He’ll examine what Erik said later. Much much later.

-

After Erik’s revelation, Charles walks from his chair to his liquor table and pours a few generous fingers of scotch. He doesn’t want to tell Raven yet, because he knows what she’ll say. He should stop the arrangement with Erik, leave the man alone, and focus on his myriad other clients.

But he can’t do that. Not after all that Erik’s slowly revealed in their sessions. Erik doesn’t love easily, and his admission is something Charles needs to consider. Love is meant to be separate from Dominance and submission - or it should be after so many generations of change - but Charles can’t help but want to love Erik back. Erik’s strong in public, but secretly needs someone to take away the choice and control of life. Of course, no one publically knows that Erik is a submissive and that is why Charles’ work is as busy as it is; society accepts the idea of everyone being Dominant or submissive, but doesn’t make a show of elaborate demonstrations of such. No one knows Charles’ client list except for those that work for him and it will remain that way, except if Charles follows through with the idea of being Erik’s and Erik’s alone.

Charles has fit that nicely so far, but he thinks that maybe he should beg off their next session to give Erik time to think. Deep in his thoughts, Charles has finished his drink and so he pours another and comes to sit back at his chair. The phone rings, loud and long.

“Xavier Services. How can I be of service today?”

“It’s Erik. Can we meet?”

Charles wants to say no, but says, “Yes,” instead and ponders how many ways this meeting can go wrong.

-

Erik picked the location - a small quiet cafe out in the suburbs - and Charles thinks that this is all intentional. For whatever Erik wants, the admission must be private and alone. The cafe is empty, except for Erik and the staff, and the quiet is eerie.

“Thank you for coming,” Erik says, and then he looks down at his hands, as if he’s unsure of how to address the man who has dominated him psychically for months.

“It is my pleasure, Erik. What do you want to discuss?”

Erik’s eyes still don’t meet Charles’ and he sighs, louder than he should, to get the point across. Only then does Erik look up. For the first time Charles is caught by how expressive Erik’s face is when he’s unguarded.

“It’s about what I said last time.” He pauses and fiddles with the cuffs of his sleeves for a minute. Charles notices that the metal seems to lift easily to Erik’s command; it must be relaxing. “I mean - and I meant - what I said. I know that’s not done, but I feel safe around you in a way that I don’t feel with anyone else.”

“I’m glad you feel that way.” Charles has tried so far to refrain from looking into Erik’s mind - ghosting in is second nature now - but it’s clear that today he should not know what Erik’s not saying.

“I sense a but coming,” is Erik’s reply, and the cuffs of his sleeves move around his wrists, starting to chafe slightly.

“Not exactly. You know what you’re asking for isn’t done.” Erik nods. “But you’ll be exposing yourself to something different than what we’ve shared so far.”

“I know. I think, no, I know, you’re worth it. You’re more a part of my day to day life than any of my advisors imagine already. I don’t see it making too much of a difference.”

Charles nods. “Then how show we proceed?”

Charles wonders if adding the physical to their mental relationship will change anything. There’s only their time together to tell. The possibility excites Charles more than any of his other engagements have.

“How about we start with this,” Erik moves off the chair and comes to kneel at Charles’ feet. “May I kiss you?”

Charles nods. Lips carefully press against his own, and only then does Charles sense what Erik’s feeling. The impression of ‘Why kneel if only to stand again right away – also, this is a public place, what if a staff member snaps a picture?’ that has Erik’s nerves on fire.

 _Perfect_ , Erik’s mind supplies in the end, though. Charles can’t help but agree.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to **kernezelda** and **ang3lsh1** for the quick beta help.


End file.
